<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty Kisses: A Sestina in Praise of Courtly Cat Love by Meltha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119066">Kitty Kisses: A Sestina in Praise of Courtly Cat Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha'>Meltha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Kiss - (Inna Ruda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Sestina, Two narrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the cat and the person discuss the cat's attitude towards affection during difficult times like these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty Kisses: A Sestina in Praise of Courtly Cat Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts">Kryptontease</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>As any fool, even a human, can see, I am a cat. <br/>I am sleek perfection, a paragon of animals. <br/>It should be no surprise there I things I do not like. <br/>Being picked up and kissed is one of these. <br/>(Others include dogs, rain, and late dinner times.) <br/>As punishment, I should scratch this impudent person. </i>
</p>
<p>Indeed, I tempt fate, for I am a mere person.<br/>I was not fortunate enough to be born a cat,<br/>But as all can see, these are strange and troubling times,<br/>For the wisdom of humanity is less than that of animals.<br/>What else can one do in troubled ages such as these<br/>But cuddle a cat and hope days will come that we shall like?</p>
<p>
  <i>Human, you forget your place! I rarely care what you would like.<br/>I suppose you cannot help that you are only a dull-witted person,<br/>But if you continue to try such unacceptable cuddles as these<br/>Then you shall learn what it means to have earned the ire of a cat!<br/>Choose dogs if you want obedient, timid, rather boring animals<br/>Who will coddle you through the weirdness of these times.</i>
</p>
<p>I have tried picking you up this week several times<br/>And each time you, sweet kitty, have treated me like<br/>I have committed a crime. While it seems other animals<br/>Enjoy attention and kisses from their favorite person,<br/>This rule does not hold true when that pet is a cat.<br/>O! That I might snuggle you, good kitty, and give you these!</p>
<p>
  <i>Do you mean my favorite treats when you say, “These”?<br/>Behold! I can choose to enjoy hugs and kisses at times<br/>When it is made worth my while. Remember, I am a cat.<br/>When I wiggle and pout, don’t believe for a moment I do not like<br/>You, for though my nature says I must protest, you are my person.<br/>Be grateful to have the petulant love of the best of all animals.</i>
</p>
<p>In truth, my heart does have a place for many different animals,<br/>Even dogs and gerbils and birds and lizards and fish, but these<br/>Noble as they are, do not take your place in the heart of this person.<br/>Forgive me if I cannot help but pick you up and smooch you at times.<br/>Your face may pucker, your grumpy glare be seen, but your purr is like<br/>A roar of thunder, and when I set you down, you stay beside me, good cat.</p>
<p>For the love of an animal is pure, and that of a cat<br/>Should be held by their person as having a worth like<br/>Golden moments; these are found in all times.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>